Week 32
Week 32 starts. Tournament Organized You wonder if you could do something to lift up the mood in the capital, and Joslyn suggest you hold a tournament. Choose the prize: * Status and praise: No effect * Employment: Increases army size * Gold: Costs you 100 lassi Chocolates You spot a vase of flowers with wilted leaves. Test: Divination ≥70 * Success: You sense something is amiss. Unlocks option "Save it for later" * Failure: You ignore it. Test: Decoration ≥50 for +1 Cheerful and additional dialogue. If you haven't eliminated or recruited Lucille, you receive a gift of chocolates from Kigal. Test: Production + Trade ≥60: * Success: You remember chocolate producers in Kigal ship their goods through Ursul, not the capital. Unlocks option "Save it for later" * Failure: You don't notice anything wrong Now Test: Court Manners ≥80 * Success: You notice the greeting in the package's letter is too high-handed for a small trading company. Unlocks option "Save it for later" * Failure: You don't notice anything wrong Now Test: Dogs ≥50 * Success: Your pet starts growling at the gift. Unlocks option "Save it for later" * Failure: You don't notice anything wrong Now Test: Composure ≥60 * Success: You rein in you gluttony. Unlocks option "Save it for later" * Failure: You don't see any reason to stall, so you eat the chocolates. See Eat candy now below. If you passed any of the previous checks, Test: Intrigue ≥100: * Success: You get suspicious of the gift. Unlocks option "Test for poison" * Failure: You don't notice anything wrong If you unlocked any alternate options, choose: * Eat candy now: You eat the chocolates, +1 Cheerful. You immediately start to feel sick, +2 Depressed. Test: Poison ≥70 ** Success: You save yourself in time ** Partial success (10 ≤ Poison < 70): Alice tries to help you, but you die from poison anyway. ("Poisoned" death) ** Failure: You die from poison. ("Poisoned" death) * Save it for later: You save the chocolates for later. See results next week * Test for poison: Test: Sense Magic ≥50 for flavor text. Now Test: Medicine ≥100 ** Success: You find poison in the chocolate, +1 Angry. You get the option to investigate further next week. ** Failure: You don't know how to test the chocolates safely. If Arisse is your advisor, you send them to her, she'll know how to handle this. If not, Test: Cruelty ≥10 *** Success: You decide to test it on a living creature. You briefly consider Alice, but decide against it. Test: Animal Handling ≥10(?) **** Success: You remember chocolates are poisonous to most animals, so you have to test it on humans to get evidence. You have the guards test it on someone unimportant. You'll get results next week. -15 Commoner Approval! **** Failure: You force-feed the chocolates to a chicken. It dies in minutes, but you're not sure it's conclusive evidence anyway. Unlocks Poisoned a chicken? achievement. You have the guards test it on someone unimportant. You'll get results next week. *** Failure: You crush the chocolate into an inedible paste trying to test it, but find nothing. You wonder if you wasted a good set of chocolates in vain, +1 Depressed Special Weekend Activities None Category:Calendar